


Away From the World

by skeptique



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Insecurity, M/M, Misunderstandings, Post-War, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:29:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29618526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skeptique/pseuds/skeptique
Summary: Draco deals with mismatched relationship expectations.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 20
Kudos: 52





	Away From the World

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the February 2021 Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge. Prompt: Bubbles. 283 words.

"What if we went away together?" Draco asked one Thursday morning. They were both still lying in bed, staring at the ceiling of Harry's bedroom before the alarm went off. 

"Yeah?" Harry said, his voice sleep-rough.

In the dim light, Draco told him all about the whitewashed villa in Provence, and its tilted floors. Blowing enchanted bubbles in lavender fields under a lazy sunset. How he had known all the families and played in the summers with the local wizarding kids. He left out when the games changed over from playing Aurors and Dark Wizards to kisses behind someone's shed, tipsy off a stolen half bottle of wine.

"That's where you were after?" Harry asked. After always meant after the war, after the trial. But there was no accusation in his voice. 

"Yes. We should go this summer."

The alarm went off.

"Maybe," Harry said. Draco's stomach swooped with something like hope.

"What do you want to do for dinner?" Draco asked. Harry got up. He was off to the Ministry, but Draco would go home to his lab. So he sat up in bed and watch Harry stretch, flit around the room.

"We could go out to eat," Harry said, picking up Draco's clothes and folding them on a chair. "There's a new Wizarding place." He said it so casually. A tendril of shame curled in Draco's belly.

"Before you said..." Draco began. Before always meant when they had started this, kissing in Luna's back garden. "You didn't want to be seen in public." With me went unsaid.

"You can't think I meant to keep you a secret forever," Harry said, sounding surprised. 

Maybe they wouldn't have to go away, after all.


End file.
